Life Is No Fun Without Taking Chances
by tweetypie987
Summary: All I'm gonna say is StarWars SM ficclet. It's really not as stupid as it sound. Just read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I've just come back from watching the third StarWars movie and I've got sufficent inspiration to write a StarWas ficclet. I felt like I could the first time I saw it, but then decided I had better wait until I watched Episode III again and at _least _half of A New Hope. So, I hope you likie. I'm going to have lots of fun writing this.

Life is no fun without taking Chances

Chapter One:

A young girl sat in her room, looking through her window. She was about a certain young Jedi Knight's age, yet had more maturity than other girls her own age, which was the reason they did not like her very much.

Just as she saw the tiniest glimmer of a space ship on the horizon she got off of her chair as fast as she could, causing it to tip over. In her hurry she did not bother to pick it up again. She would do that when she got back.

She jumped in her little ship and hurried towards the Jedi temple. There had been rumors that... But, no. She pushed that thought aside as she parked and jumped out of it. She ran up the steps to join a lone figure standing in the shadows of one of the huge pillars that stood majestically there, casting a shadow on everything in its path.

"Are they here, are they alright?" she asked, hardly taking a breath between words. She was so worried that they had been... **No! **She pushed the thought aside again, but still couldn't help but wonder. After all, they had been gone several days longer than they had anticipated and she was really worried that they had been... _Okay, _she thought to herself. _I either need to do something so I don't have this much time on my hands, or start accompanying them on their missions. Preferably the later, but I wouldn't mind the first either. _

Ever since her Master had been killed a few years back on Mustafa (AN: Is that spelled right, or does it have an 'R' in it? I'm not sure, so if you wanted to review and tell me, I would much appreicate it.) she had been left alone to what seemed like an eternity of free time. The Jedi Counsel had not yet appointed her another Master, so at the time she had way more free time than she had bargained for. Smiling in irony she thought to herself, _And yet you complained that you had no free time to yourself when you had a Master Jedi teaching you, so you really don't have room here to talk, missy. _

Her companion looked at her. "They haven't arrived yet... Hey, aren't you Force sensitive? Couldn't you sense their presence?" she said.

"My Master hadn't gotten around to teaching me how to expand my Force senses before she passed away, so I have not yet learned how to sense people's Force signals that are out of range of where ever I am." she replied, sadly shaking her head. "How I wish to learn."

The other put her hand on her shoulder. "And you will, as soon as you are appointed another Master, right?"

She nodded. "Yes, I really, really hope to. I want to learn all I can so that I can teach all the young lings how to control the Force and to use it for good." she replied, smiling. "That would be great since I'm really not supposed to have any of my own."

"Why not?" asked the other in surprise.

She looked at her, rather taken aback. "Because we Jedi aren't supposed to thrive off emotion; that's for the Sith. And since we're not supposed to thrive off of emotion, we can't fall in love, and therefore cannot get married. Does that make sense?"

"Kind of," replied the other. "I still wish you could."

She shook her head. "It's really not that big of a deal. Besides, just because we can't fall in love doesn't mean we can't have crushes." she said with a mischievous grin. "Or, at least I _think _so. I might ask Master Windu or Master Yoda about that one... Although, I really don't see how a crush could hurt, unless it escalates into something much bigger and-"

"Is she droning again?" asked a sudden voice, making her jump. She glared at him as he laughed. "I can fix that you know, if she's bothering you."

"Anikan," she began, but then stopped and laughed at the look he was giving her. "It's so good to see you." she said, putting her arms around him in a hug.

He swung her around. "It's so good to see you too, Serenity." he said, smiling at his only sibling and twin sister.

Serenity saw the way Padme was eyeing Anikan and said. "Well, I've just remembered I've somewhere to be. I think the Jedi Counsel wanted a word with me, so I'll just be going." she said, edging away from the young couple.

"Serenity," called Anikan, smiling at her. "You never were a very good liar."

"You wanted to see me, Master Windu?" asked Serenity, bowing her head slightly towards the man at the head of the room.

He smiled slightly. "Ah, yes, Ms. Skywalker. So you did receive your message. I was afraid you hadn't, as our computers were having a bit of difficulty the other day."

"I received it very well, thank you." replied Serenity, who felt very uncomfortable standing in the middle of the Jedi Council room with every eye on her. She wondered slightly if she had done something wrong.

"How are you?" asked Windu.

Serenity thought that a strange question to ask out of the blue after the first initial greeting, but smiled slightly. "I'm fine, but I must confess that I think before long I just might start fidgeting." she said, making the Jedi Masters laugh.

"No need to be nervous," stated Windu, smiling at her, fully appreciating her humor. "I just wanted to call you here to tell you that, after much deliberation, we have found you a new Master."

Serenity beamed. "So you hadn't forgotten about me after all," she said. "I was wondering, you know."

"Hardly," replied Windu, smiling. Then he got back to his serious manner to which he was accustomed. "After very, _very _much deliberation we, the Council, have decided to pair you up with Master Kenobi over here, and your brother."

"Ah, man, just when I thought I would get some nice quality time away from Anikan." said Serenity, smiling again. "Thank you very much, Master Windu. I can't tell you how much I appreciate this."

"Your very welcome," said Windu, inclining his head towards her.

She bowed her head slightly, then turned and walked out of the room. And if the Jedi Council weren't very much mistaken, which they weren't, they could see a slight spring in her step.

"Up to the challenge she is," replied Yoda, answering the look on Windu's face. "Good for her this is. Away from contention this gets her." (AN: I _love _the way Yoda talks! So, sorry if this seems meshed together or doesn't sound right. I just love that little green dude.)

Windu nodded. "Yoda's right," he replied thoughtfully. "The girl really doesn't get along with those her own age."

"Mean to her they are," replied Yoda, straightening himself in his chair. "Do not understand her they don't. Needs to be with people who care about her she does, especially after what happened with her old Master.:

They all nodded and went on with different matters.

"Oh, Anikan!" said Serenity, skipping into the house. "You'll never believe it!"

Anikan looked up from his dinner. "Never believe what?" he asked. "That you have been banished to some distant star system where you must live in exile?"

"Funny," replied Serenity as Anikan chuckled. "Really, you'll never believe what happened when I saw the Jedi Council earlier."

Anikan rolled his eyes. "What happened?" he asked in a bored voice.

"They got me a new Master," she replied happily.

"Might I inquire as to who, Ms. Skywalker?" asked C-3PO coming in and bring more drinks.

Serenity nodded. "Yes, you can. And it's Serenity, 3PO, you don't have to call me 'Ms. Skywalker.' In fact, I would prefer it if you didn't." she said. Then she turned to Anikan. "My new Master is _Obi-Wan_! I get to be paired up with you two!"

Anikan chocked on his drink. "What!" he jumped out of his chair. "Are they crazy? You could get seriously hurt if you came with us! Are they insane?" then he went to get his claok. "I'm going right now to see about this."

Serenity stopped him at the door. "No, you're not. Anikan, you believe that I'm capable of being a good Jedi, don't you?" she asked.

He let his cloak slip off slowly as his arms dropped to the side. "I do," he replied. Then he looked at her. "I just don't want you getting hurt, that's all." he said, pulling out some things she had managed to get stuck in her hair from the garden.

"I won't get hurt, Ani, especially not under yours and Obi-Wan's supervision." she said, her eyes sparkling. "I would never do anything that would get me hurt, especially now that I've got a neice or nephew in the works."

Anikan smiled and ceased his grooming of her hair. "I know," he said, pulling her into a hug. "I'm excited about this. I'm excited to see what wonderful Jedi you can become."

Padme smiled from the dinner table. "But is this Obi-Wan tutolage going to be a problem for you, Sere?" she asked teasingly as she watched her sister-in-law turn a bright cherry red.

"What? What's all this about?" asked Anikan, looking from one female to the other.

Padme grinned. "Your sister has developed a crush on one Obi-Wan Kenobi," she replied, laughing at the look Serenity gave to her. "That apparently has been well hidden if you didn't know about it, Ani."

Anikan grinned. "Well, if she were to have a crush on anybody I would prefer it to be Obi-Wan, so that works out well. Then I don't have to worry about you... as much." he replied, whilst Serenity just shook her head.

"Just don't tell anybody," she muttered. "I don't want them to know."

"Don't worry so much about it," replied Anikan, laughing at her serious expression. "I wouldn't tell anybody, and I'm sure Padme wouldn't either. Now, if only C-3PO could keep that metal mouth of his quiet." then he turned to C-3PO. "I mean it, metal brains, if one word of this gets out to anybody, I'll have your body for light-saber parts."

C-3PO looked a little alarmed. "Why, of course, sir. You have my word that I won't say a thing." he replied.

Serenity rolled her eyes. "Why don't I feel assured?" she muttered, shaking her head.

"Anikan, you're forgetting I already know how to _use _a lightsaber." said Serenity exasperated.

"Just humor me for a minute and then we'll go on," replied Anikan, looking protectively at his sister. "It's important that you know the basics."

Serenity shook her head. "I already do," she replied, then added hastily at the look on Anikan's face. "But it has been awhile since I've learned them, so what would it hurt to re-learn them?"

"That's better," replied Anikan. Then he explained several things about the lightsaber to her, how it was much more civilized than the blaster was, how dangerous it could be, how it could cut off your hand, or worse. He was doing all the scary things to fighten her, which was working in a sense. So, when they actually got up to practice fighting Serenity squirmed.

She muttered something that Anikan couldn't hear. He smiled all the same, though. "You don't have to worry when you're fighting me, Sere, because you know that I'm not aiming for any crucial parts." he said.

Serenity, looking slightly more cheered up, took out her lightsaber and powered it up. She loved the sound it made. Then, soon after they had begun fighting, sparks flying all over the place as their sabers connected.

Little did the two know that a visitor had dropped in to pay them a visit. He was leaning against his space ship, smiling at the pair. They seemed to be pretty close, and that was a good thing if they were to be teamed up.

Anikan suddenly felt a presence in the Force and powered down his lightsaber, instructing Serenity to do the same, which she did.

"Hello, Master." said Anikan as Obi-Wan came up to greet the two. "I was just showing Serenity here the basics."

"I see that," replied Obi-Wan, smiling. "She seems to be doing pretty good at it, too."

"Thank you," replied Serenity, grinning.

Then Obi-Wan got serious. "Anikan, they've called us on another mission that seems to be of great importance." his eyes flickered towards Serenity.

Anikan nodded. "Yes, Master." then he turned to Serenity. "Well, here you have it, your first mission. We'll train more on the ship."

"Oh, goody!" said Serenity happily, following them into the ship.

"You've got to expand yourself, Serenity." said Anikan, exhausted by the amount a patience he had to exert trying to teach her how to use the Force to sense different things. "Try again."

Serenity looked at the stupid lightsaber on the table in front of her. Clearing her mind she focused on it, and only it. Whereas it hardly moved the first ten times, this time it came flying at her and **_SMACK_**! Right in the forehead. "Ouch," she muttered, still a little dazed from the hit, rubbing her sore spot.

Anikan couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. "Well, you got it to you, anyway." he said, still continuing to laugh.

Serenity focused on the lightsaber that was lying behind Anakin. She focused on that, and only that and pretty soon it was zooming at the back of his head. Anikan, who could have easily sensed that it was coming, was too busy laughing to notice that the lightsaber was floating right at his head. Pretty soon his laughing died out and he started rubbing the back of his head. "Ouch," he said, grinning lopsided. "What did you do that for?"

"For payback," replied Serenity, getting up and going to the mirror. "That's going to be a bruise."

"Yes, it will." replied Anikan, putting his hands behind his head and reclining a little in his seat. He was grinning. "Shall we continue, or are you Forced out?"

Serenity looked at him. "I'm not Forced out... yet." she said, shaking her head. "What else can we do, though?"

"Focus on control," replied Anikan, grinning lopsided again. "Now that you've got your lightsaber to come to you, now you only need to aim it at your hand, not your head."

Serenity glared at him. "I wasn't even aiming!" she said.

"I noticed," replied Anikan, laughing.

"So, Master, what is it we're supposed to be doing here?" asked Anikan, looking to Obi-Wan, who seemed to be deep in thought.

Serenity looked around. "I recognize this place," she said. When she noticed the bit castle looming ahead of them, her eyes widened. "I never thought I would be here again, that's for sure."

Obi-Wan nodded absently. "We're here to rescue a hostage princess," he replied, looking at Anikan.

"Ah," said Anikan, nodding. "I see. So, how are we supposed to go about this?"

Serenity looked around. "The castle has a force field around it that we need to get down," she recalled, relaying it to them.

"You've been here before?" asked Anikan.

Serenity nodded. "Sure have, with my first Master. We had to do some negotiating and so she brought me along so that I could learn how to be a diplomat." she said, then grinned. "Not that any of it ever stuck."

"I guess that's why we have Master with us," replied Anakin, grinning.

Okay, end of Chapter One. I hope you enjoyed. This is my first fray into the Star Wars galaxy, so don't flame too bad. I had fun writing this. I really like this story, so be forewarned that it's going to be updated a lot, so whether you like it or not, why not swing by and take a looksie? Who knows, you might like it. :D R&R, that would make my day.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, here is another Chapter. Thanks to my reviewers, and especially the one who pointed out the whole Yoda thing to me. I'm sorry... I wasn't thinking, and I was too excited to get this out to correct myself. Thanks for pointing that out to me, though. I appreciate that very, very much. Once again, thanks for the reviews, and enjoy this chapter.

Life is no fun without taking Chances

Chapter Two:

Serenity mentally cringed as she saw how many droids were blocking the controls to the force field.

Anikan and Obi-Wan didn't seem too overly concerned as they were discussing what to do under their breaths.

Looking around Serenity reflected on when she had previously been to this particular planet. She promptly quit, as thinking of her Master saddened her.

But, oh, what wonderful times they had together, what adventures.

Flashback

_"Why did I let you talk me into this?" screamed Master Dromida as they fell down a chute leading to who knows where. _

_As it stood they were escaping from some egg headed Sith Lord, who had hardly been aware of their escape until just a few minutes ago._

_Serenity grinned. "Because it's fun!" she yelled back, and they soon landed on their ship that was waiting for them at the end of the chute._

_As soon as they got back on, Dromida turned to Serenity and shook her head sadly. "When are you ever going to learn, Serenity?" she asked._

_Serenity shook her head. "I wasn't aware that I needed to," she replied, grinning lopsided, much as her brother always did. "Besides, we're safe now, aren't we? That's all that matters, isn't it?"_

_Dromida shook her head and sat down on one of the padded chairs and held her abdomone. "Next time, don't be so wreckless, Serenity. That was serious." she replied sadly._

_"But, Master," she protested. "If I was not indeed so wreckless, as you love to call it, they would have killed you."_

_Dromida looked at Serenity with a sad smile. "Maybe it was my time to go," she said, cringing as she took her hand off of her bloody lower body._

_Serenity's eyes filled with tears. "How can you say that?" she asked. "How can you give up so easily? How can you give up hope?" _

_"Serenity," said Dromida, looking at her. "You're letting your emotions overthrow you. You know better than that."_

_Serenity sat on the chair next to her. "I can't help it," she said. "The only one I have now is you."_

_"You have Anikan," replied Dromida, smiling. "You two are so much alike."_

_Serenity shook her head, and stood up. "I won't accept this. This is not your time, do you hear me? This isn't your time to go!" and, with that said, she went into her room and slammed the door shut down tight._

_Dromida shook her head, but didn't have much time to brood on this as she heard a rather disturbing sound outside. "Serenity, I think they've found us!" she yelled at the young girl and stood up and grabbed her ligthsaber._

_Serenity came right of her room and grabbed her own lightsaber off of the table and charged it up. "Master," she said, looking at her Master and friend. "You can't possibly fight like that."_

_"You don't have enough experience," said Dromida impatiently, shaking her head. "I don't have time for you getting in my way."_

_Serenity looked at her with a cold glare. "Well, I'm going to be in the way a lot, now lets go." she said._

_There were hundreds of droids swarming where they were. Serenity looked around and glared. This was going to be hard, especially if she was not going to let her Master fight._

_One of the droids blasted, she blocked and off went it's head. Soon thereafter she set to work chopping up droids, while not letting her Master get the chance to do anything._

_"Serenity!" scolded her Master coldy as she realized what her young apprentice had done. "I can to-"_

_Serenity took her Master's arm, pulled her into the ship, then closed the loading door firmly. "We're getting off of this planet." she said. "I can't stand to be here a moment longer. Besides, look what it's doing to us." _

_They took off and headed back for home, neither one talking, to upset with each other to utter a word and too angry to swallow their pride._

_Finally they got to the Jedi Temple where they were to give their report. Serenity finally coolled off a little bit. "I'm sorry, Master. I didn't mean to yell at you like I did."_

_Dromida smiled. "Nor did I, so I guess we're even?" she said._

_Serenity nodded and smiled. "Even,"_

End of Flash Back

Finally Anikan turned to her and noticed that she seemed to be deep in thought. "Serenity," he said, not wanting to bother her, but knowing he had to.

Serenity looked at him. "Who are you?" she asked, laughing at the look he gave her. She put her arm around his shoulders. "I'm just kidding. I know perfectly well who you are. You're the milk-man, aren't you?"

Anikan rolled his eyes, then turned to look at the droids with another of his lopsided grins. "This should be fun,"

Serenity shook her head, shaking out all thoughts of the droids before. "So says you,"

"Surely you've dealt with droids before?" commented Obi-Wan to Serenity.

She nodded. "Yes, but not in such large numbers,"

"This should be a treat for you, then." replied Obi-Wan, grinning, charging up his own lightsaber, instructing Anikan and Serenity to do the same.

She pulled out her lightsaber and charged it up while looking at the droids.

"Ready?" Anikan asked her.

She nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be," she muttered.

Then they charged forward, catching the droids unawares.

With a graceful spin of his lightsaber, Anikan deflected a blast from several of the droids, then promptly removed their heads.

Him and Obi-Wan stayed within close range of each other, getting twice the job done.

Anikan glanced over to Serenity to make sure she was okay; he was slightly surprised to see how very well she was doing.

Using her Force sense to guide her, Serenity twirled her lightsaber and deflected five of the droids' blasts. Doing a rather graceful move that her previous Master taught her, Serenity swiped off all five heads at once.

Then, noticing something, her eyes widened as she realized just what that was in front of her. There was Anikan's lightsaber, but no Anikan!

Looking around, Serenity frowned. No Obi-Wan either!

_Uh-oh!_ thought Serenity, standing in a room full of droids.

_**Meanwhile... **_

Anikan was falling down a chute that he didn't even know was there. Sooner than expected, the chute ended dumping Anikan out on the cold, hard floor.

Obi-Wan was having a similar experience. There he was, fighting off the droids, and then the chute opened up and he fell right into it. He too was dropped on the cold hard floor.

_**Meanwhile...**_

She twirled and got a few more droids down. Then she noticed something that the droids were keen on blocking. The controls to the force field. Running and doing a front flip over the droids, Serenity had just enough time to roll on the ground, hit the button and be amazed as she was dropped into a chute that... surprisingly didn't drop downward. It sucked her **_upward! _**

Serenity thought that that was the weirdest feeling she had ever yet experienced as she was dropped onto the floor below her. "Oh, goody. What now?" she asked herself.

She looked ahead and saw the corridor leading onward towards the place where she assumed she needed to be to go up another few levels. "That's too easy," she muttered once again to herself. She looked on the wall. The number 2 was brightly illuminated on the wall. She decided she was on the second floor.

Turning back to the corridor, she took one of her gloves out of her cloak and threw it in the corridor. Instantly blaster fire filled the room until it had disintegrated her glove.

"What have I gotten myself into?" muttered Serenity, shaking her head.

Okay, so, R&R and tell me what you think of that chapter. I know, I'm mean and left you with a cliffie. I know what I'm going to do, but if anybody wants me to put anything in here, I'm open to sugesstions. I appreciate you're reviews, and thanks a lot.


End file.
